The Thought & The Coming
by CatalinaMarkow-aka-BornDiva
Summary: Faith's quest to be on the dark side leaves Buffy helpless to stop her. But when an older slayer comes to town, will she be able to save Faith from the path she's chosen.
1. The ThoughtThe Coming

The Thought "Faith wait! I can help you!" Yelled Buffy. "How B, by instilling in me, some of that goodie two shoes wisdom? No thanks," Yelled back Faith as she disappeared into the darkness. Buffy walked back to Giles, upset at the fact she couldn't help Faith. Why is she like that, thought Buffy. Why does she act like a killer, instead of a slayer? She's supposed to be on my side, one of the good guys. "I just can't understand it." She told Giles as she sat down to a cup of tea at his house. "No one can reach her. I can't, you can't, and Angel can't. It's like she's a brick wall. I wish there was another slayer, one who turned evil, but then came back to the good side, that could talk her this." "Actually there is." Murmured Giles. "I don't know why I didn't remember her before. You know that new singer, Nina Hunter. Well, she used to be a slayer. But after she died and came back to life, and you came, she didn't think there was a reason for her to stay around, so she went to pursue her other dreams. She had a rough life, and has killed someone before as well, just because she wanted him gone. I know she could reach Faith if she were here. Let me call her, and see what I can do." Well, Giles called, and Nina came. The Coming The day Nina came, the weather suddenly became cold. No one in Sunneydale had ever seen cold, and suddenly everyone was out to by a winter jacket. Giles new something was up, and called everyone to a meeting in the library. "I've called you all hear because of this sudden change in the weather. I think it has something to do with a frost demon by the name of Galilee. Because of the sudden activity and almost opening of the hell mouth, many demons have some to migrate here, and bring their deadly powers with them. Now I'm not sure exactly what else he will bring with him, I haven't found the book yet. So, I propose we go in to deep research mode. It may take us a couple days to find out the information on Galilee, considering how old of a demon he is." "Or maybe just a couple of hours," Said a voice from behind him. "Nina," said Giles as he turned, "Welcome back." "Thanks, "she said, letting the double doors to the library swing close behind her. In his head Zander couldn't stop thinking of the fantasies him and the new slayer could have. Boy was she hot. She was taller then both Buffy and Faith, of course it might have been the three inch heeled shoes, she wore black leather pants, a low cut white halter top, and a leather jacket. Her blonde hair was a little longer then shoulder length, but it couldn't hide her bright blue eyes and perfect face. She crossed the room, went up the stairs and grabbed a book off the shelves. "I believe this book will tell you everything you need to know on Galilee," she told Giles handing him the book. Then she turned and crossed toward where the gang was sitting. "Hi," she said, "You must be Buffy." "Yep," answered Buffy, "And you're Nina. This is Zander, Cordiellia, Oz, Willow, and ." "Angel," cut in Nina, embracing Angel. "Yeah," said Angel, it's been a long time since we last saw each other though. How are you?" "Good," answered Nina, "I love singing. How about you." "I'm the same. God you look great!" "Thanks." "Yeah," said a voice from behind her, "You do look great." 


	2. The Bad Act

"Spike?" Questioned Nina turning around to face him. "That's right baby," answered Spike coming toward her. "Spike, I don't know what you're thinking but we're not still together." "Are you sure about that?" "Yes. I have a new boyfriend, you know, one that can be seen in the light, I don't need you." "Whoa, hold on," cut in Buffy, "You used to go out with Spike?" "Actually yeah," Answered Nina. "Eww," Blurted Buffy, disgusted at even the thought of spending extra time with Spike. "Hold on," said another voice from behind them, "Are you telling me that every other slayer still living has screwed a vampire but me?" "You must be Faith," said Nina, turning once again to face another unexpected visitor. "Yeah, what's it to you," she said. "Well, I heard we were a lot a like," said Nina getting an idea. If she were going to get Faith to trust her she would have to pretend to be just as evil. "I heard our philosophies were extremely similar." "Oh yeah, what's that?" questioned Faith. "Want, take, have. We don't have to follow the law, we are the law," answered Nina. "I say vampires should shake in fear every time they hear one of our names spoke, I say they should run from us, not hunt us, we're the hunters, not them." "I like your style," smirked Faith, "But it's impossible to work. Vampires and people in general are too stupid to fear what they're supposed to." "So I say we give them something to fear. I say we go hunt." Proposed Nina. She hoped Faith would look into her eyes and see the darkness that took over. That would be just enough to get Faith to do whatever she wanted. And Faith did look into them. She mirrored that same hate of vampires in her own eyes. "Alright," she said, "I'm up for a little fun." "Good," said Nina, "Then let's go make those vampires crawl." Nina then took something out her pocket; it was a knife, but different then normal ones. It shone bright silver, as if it were made of light, not mettle. Faith liked it immediately. "What's that," she asked, trying to sound lade back, like she didn't really care. "It's called Glaso, a powerful knife made from old Egyptian spells. With just one touch it instantly kills any vampire, sending them to Hell. It also makes a really cool burning sensation when it touches them. Makes them scream." Smiled Nina. "I like it," said Faith, "Can I use it?" "Actually no. I created it special so it only works in my hand, and cuts off the hand of anyone else that touches it." "Sweet," said Faith grabbing a crossbow off the wall, "Ready to go?" "Yeah," said Nina, "Let's go." They then left the room to go out into the night. They strode through the double doors of the library letting them clang shut. "Wow," said Xander, "She's really good at the being bad thing." "Yeah," said Willow, "That was just a really convincing act right?" "Yeah, it's an act," said Spike, "An act that's been going on for years." 


	3. The Plan

So Nina and Faith left, and went out into the night. They had only been out for a second when Buffy came running out behind them. "Wait," she yelled. "What?" asked Nina & Faith turning around. "One of Angels friends just called. He found a group of vampires living in the old crypt in the West Sunneydale cemetery. He wants us to come take care of it." "Excuse me," said Faith, "But why should we help you?" "No that's great," said Nina, "It's the perfect time to make our entrance known." "Oh right," smirked Faith. Buffy started off toward the cemetery with the rest of the Scooby gang behind her, but Faith and Nina hung back. "What do you say we go on ahead?" Asked Nina. "OK," said Faith, "But what'll we do when they get there and there's no more vampires around." "Just tell them we couldn't wait, and that they're all dead." "Well at least half of that's not a lie right, we will kill them all?" Questioned Faith. "Faith, Faith, Faith, let me ask you something. If we want to spark fear in vampires' hearts everywhere, what's a better way? Killing them all and hoping our massacre story spreads? Or killing almost everyone one, letting one go, and let him warn the rest of his friends of the new slayer force in town?" "Oh I see," said Faith, "So which one do we leave?" "The weakest one there. That way they'll think we left him out of mercy, because there is nothing we can't defeat." Explained Nina. "Once again I like your thinking," smirked Faith. "Maybe we should join forces permanently." "Well," answered Nina slowly, "I usually work alone, but in this case, I'll make an exception." And they sped off in another direction towards the crypt. 


	4. The Crypt

By the pace that Nina and Faith took to the crypt, they probably arrived a good 15 min. before Buffy and the Scooby gang. It was almost 11:00 at night, pitch black outside. The only reason they could see was because of a small glow coming from under the crypt door. "They must have a lamp," said Nina, "Hopefully oil." "Why oil?" Asked Faith, "What's so great about that?" "Because it's easier to burn vampires when there is something to light." "Of course," smirked Faith. That has to be Faith's favorite expression, thought Nina. Then with one powerful kick from Nina, the crypt door flew open. There were about twelve vampires standing there. None of them turned. They were deep in an incantation, and if any of them moved, the spell would be broken. "Wait a second," whispered Faith, "I know that chant. It's used to extract a vampire's soul. But who's soul are they trying to take?" And then, Nina saw it. Angel's old diary was sitting in the middle of the circle. They wanted to take away Angel's soul. One of them had made the call to Angel; it was all making sense now. They needed Angel to complete the circle. "I don't know what they're doing," Lied Nina to Faith, "But I say we don't wait to find out." She new Faith didn't like Angel, and wouldn't help her stop the vampires if she new the truth. "We have to get that book." "OK," said Faith, taking a step. "Wait," ordered Nina, "One more thing. See that vampire on crutches over there?" "Yeah," answered Faith. "That's the one we're leaving." "OK," said Faith. Now these vampires were pretty stupid, they had formed this circle with the twelve they had, not bothering to post bodyguards. So easy for Nina, all she had to do was walk up to the strongest vampire in the place. He wouldn't turn around for fear he would break the spell, and she could just kill him. So with her high heeled boots clicking, she strutted over to him, and giving Faith a quick glance, slammed her knife though his back. A horrible blood- curling scream pierced through the air as both the spell and the vampire's existence ended. "Pity," said Nina, "I never even found out his name." "Let's get this party started!" Yelled Faith. The fight was on. 


	5. The Fight

"One down, eleven to go!" Yelled Faith as she hit one directly in the heart with her crossbow. "Wait, correction, ten!" "Nine!" Yelled Nina, slicing the head off a vampire. "Boy did I just do the world a favor, did you see how ugly he was!" "Yeah," said Faith. "But if he was ugly take a look at the second prize winner." "Oh," gasped Nina, clapping as she flipped backward and kicked a vampire into the lamp. "A perfect 10 as well." "Whoa," yelled Faith as the lamp and vampire exploded into flames. "Time for a vampire barbeque! Anyone hungry?" "Seven left," yelled Nina, I say we split it. They then got on the doorway stairs catching three of the vampires, and tossing them screaming into the fire. "I love it when they scream!" Yelled Nina. Then without warning another vampire came pushing by Nina, shoving her to the floor. He was carrying the one on crutches but Faith didn't see. As Faith went to grab them, Nina noticed what he was carrying. "No," she yelled, "Leave them. We'll get them later. Let's finish these two." She jumped up and walked towards the fire, with Faith right beside her. The two remaining vampires were backing up and almost walked themselves into it. Nina turned to wink at Faith. "Oh, never mind, this is too boring. GO!" She ordered the vampires. As they sprinted for the door, an extra crossbow appeared in her hands. "3, 2, 1," she mouthed. They both then turned around and shot. The vampires fell screaming at the foot of the door, and were gone. "Well, that was fun," said Faith. "Let's go find the other two." "Alright," said Nina. As they walked out of the crypt they noticed a bunch of people coming out of the woods. "What is going on?" yelled Giles running up to them. 


	6. The Explanation

"Giles!" Greeted Nina, "Great to see you!" "What is going on?" Asked Giles again. "Well," Answered Nina, "You guys were walking really slow, and we just couldn't wait to start he fun, so we went on ahead." "And torched the place?" Yelled Buffy. "I can fix that," Said Nina, waving her hand. All of a sudden the fire was gone, and the crypt was restored in full. "Wow," said Willow, "You're a witch." "One of the best they say," Answered Nina, with a face that said that spell was nothing. "Now if you don't excuse us, we have to go catch to more vampires, that just escaped," Explained Faith, starting off in the direction the vampires ran. "Here," whispered Nina, getting something from under her shirt and handing it to Angel, "You might want to bury this, or hide it somewhere safe. "Faith, wait up," Yelled Nina running after her. "Don't have all the fun without me!" The rest crowded around to look down at what Angel was holding. "My old diary," he murmured. "They must have been trying to steal your soul," said Giles. 


	7. The Hunt

"Faith, wait up!" Yelled Nina. "I just can't stand her anymore!" Yelled Faith. "What do you mean, Buffy's not really that bad is she." "So you torched the place," mimicked Faith. "Okay, so she is that bad. Don't let her get to you. Let's go kick some vampire ass, then you'll feel better." "I guess so." Nina and Faith found the vampires fairly quickly, but Nina held Faith back, and they followed them instead of attacking. After about a half an hour had gone by, the vampires turned into an alley, walked up some stairs, and entered an old warehouse through the side door. Faith and Nina, not knowing what the vampires were doing, followed them inside. "Wow," said Faith sarcastically, "Do these vampires know how to throw a party." Nina looked around. Hanging everywhere were roses, and dead people. "Looks like fun," said Nina, "I say we crash it." "Oh you wouldn't want to do that," said a voice from behind them, "But why don't you slayers join us." 


	8. The Party

"Sure Spike," said Nina turning around. "But you know, I don't like parties that aren't thrown for me, and this has Drewsilla written all over it." "Well, we'll just have to change that," answered Spike, moving next to her and putting his arm around her waist. "That's what I like to hear," said Nina, turning in to face Spike. "Good," answered Spike. "Shall we kick Drew out." "Yeah," whimpered Nina. (She's good, thought Faith) "Will you kick her out for me, she always listens more to you?" "Sure," said Spike, kissing Nina's neck. Then quickly he turned and walked over to a few vampires standing on the wall. Two seconds later, Drewsilla was thrown out, Nina had snapped her fingers, and the entire place had turned into a modern day LA club. "Now this is my style," Said Nina. "Mine too," Said Faith. "This'll be one hell of a party." 


	9. The Meeting

"Where's Nina," Said Buffy, pacing back and forth across the library floor. "I thought you said she was trustworthy Giles. She's probably off massacring some town with Faith." "She would never do that," Said Giles. "Oh, how do you know, you haven't seen her in years. She might have become suddenly evil, she might have gone off to kill the President," "Or," Cut in Nina, entering through the double doors, "She might have spent all night playing like a bad girl and entertaining that slayer of yours." "Oh," said Buffy, very taken aback. "How did everything go?" "Perfect. Faith and Spike both think I', 100% evil, and Faith wants to be exactly like me. Oh, and I have to say Giles, it is still just as much fun pretending to be bad." "You've done this before?" Asked Willow. "Yeah. One time we thought Spike was going to massacre the whole town, so I pretended to be bad, and convinced him not to." "How'd you do that?" asked Xander. A secretive smile spread across Nina's face. "I'll never tell," she whispered. "Right," Said Giles, clearing his throat, "So phase two starts tonight." "Please Giles, be serious. I have to make this girl believe I'm completely bad, it doesn't happen in one night. She has to trust me and Spike completely." "Spike's in on the plan," said Buffy, disgusted. "Yeah," said Nina, "He has to look like he believes me, so Faith will. Give us one week, and I swear, she will be riding in the palm of my hand." "Ok," answered Giles, "One week." 


	10. The Week

During the course of the week, Nina and Spike pretended to get closer, as Nina slowly became more evil. But the only problem was Spike could tell that after about three days, Nina started to fall into the trap she had set for Faith. She started not only to act badly, but also to live badly. She would go out at night, kill vampires and demons for fun, and then come back early the next morning. The only upside to her acting like that, was that Faith was completely believing in her. But when it came to the end of the week, Buffy and the Scooby gang decided she had gone too far. 


	11. The Vision

On the Friday that ended Nina's one-week plan Buffy called a meeting with everyone, including Faith, Spike, and Nina. Faith and Spike met Nina at her apartment, and climbed into her Benz. When they arrived at the meeting, Nina noticed that there were an abnormal number of cars outside. "What is it, parent teacher night?" asked Faith. "I crashed one of those once," boasted Spike. "Nina, are you ok?" As Spike spoke, Nina froze, and a vision flashed before her eyes. Men who spoke with English accents and wore suits were grabbing her and Faith, and trying to stake Spike. "Be on your guard," warned Nina, "The council's waiting inside." 


	12. The Council

They walked through the double doors of the library side by side. The council, Giles, and the Scooby gang were sitting at a table in the center of the library. As they entered the room, six men came from behind them, grabbing them, one on each arm. Then an arrow shot through the air toward Spike's heart, only to be deflected by a sharp kick from Nina. "You know," she said, "I hate to figure things out on my own, so why don't you tell me what we did to deserve such a grand visit?" "Alright," said who she presumed to be the leader (she had never bothered to learn their names), "We'll tell you. Giles called us yesterday," continued the man as he stood to face them, "he explained to us that he felt you two were starting to enjoy your jobs to much. So, we decided to come here, and give you a lift to your new home, in England. It's not much of a place, no hot running water, but you do get fed, and it will give you time to rethink your job to the world." "Well, that's really sweet of you and all," said Faith, "But I don't think we'll be going." "Oh yes you will," he said. "You want to bet?" Asked Nina. "You see, I have another career, and if I suddenly disappear, a lot of people will be looking for me." "Oh that's right," he said, "you're a singer." "Yeah, so I'm sorry to tell you, but I just can't go." And with that she took to glances at Faith and Spike, and flipped backward away from the two men holding her, only to kick them forward, help the others get lose, and run from the library. "Well," said the man, "Don't just stand there, catch them, all of them, and anyone who helps them." 


	13. The Trust Factor

By the time the councilmen had gotten outside, Faith, Spike and Nina were already in Nina's car. "See ya later boys," Cried Faith. They sped away almost as fast as they had come, but this time there spirits were high. Nina and Spike knew the council wasn't after them, and Faith knew that Nina had protected her and got them out. Faith was pretty sure she could trust Nina with her life, and she hadn't thought that way about anyone for a long time. "Where are we going to hide?" asked Spike. "I'm not one for hiding," Said Nina, "We should probably just go back to your crypt and wait there. There's no way that the men of the council are stupid enough to take on two slayers at once." "Alright," said Spike. "But why MY crypt? It's really not as nice of a place as you think." "I can change that," said Nina. The car stopped right outside the crypt. It had actually flown over the cemetery and landed there. Then, with a way of Nina's hand, it disappeared. The y walked up the steps to the crypt door, Spike opened it, and Nina entered first. "Boy you were right," she observed, "you really didn't give me much to work with. But, that's alright, I can still fix things." And with a snap from her fingers and a spoken, "décor mate," everything change. A couple leather couches appeared, along with a wide screen TV, a stereo system, a phone, a different bed with better sheets, and the hard stone floor changed to wood. "I would put carpet," said Nina, "But that's too hard to get blood stains out of." "I've always wanted one of those," said Spike, walking over to the wide screen. "You are amazing," said Faith, "How'd you learn to do all that, magic." "Lot's of practice," answered Nina. "Spike, you want to come with me to check on the council situation." "Sure," said Spike heading for the door. "Hello, I didn't mean walk, we'll just pop over there. Faith, if anyone comes just say return, and we'll come back as fast as we can." "Alright," said Faith, still looking around. 'We'll be right back." Said Nina. She walked over to Spike, took his hand, and started chanting. "Diana, make us cloaked to all, make the sun rise and fall, let us spy as if we're a wall, but never let them hear our call." And with that, they vanished. 


	14. The Death Potion

They appeared at the library about ten minutes after they had left. When they arrived, Nina boldly shouted uncloak, and they stood, fully seen, in front of the council. "Hello again," said Giles. "I have to say," applauded Nina, "very nice acting everyone, she now has complete trust in both me and Spike." "So we put the plan to action tonight." Said Buffy, standing up from her seat. "Here," said Willow, handing Nina a bottle, "It was the last bottle at the magic box. All you have to do is slip it in her drink, and good bye Faith." "Thank you," Answered Nina, taking the bottle, and waving her hand over it. The label immediately changed, it no longer read the Latin version of Death to Power, but it was changed to Death is Power. The DP was a very expensive drink in southern France, where Faith used to stay, it was a drink given to demons or witches or slayers. It made them more powerful, so if there was a massacre they wanted to start, or an enemy they didn't think they could defeat, they would drink, and would get whatever they wanted. "So Faith dies tonight then?" Questioned Nina. "Yes," Answered another council member, "Before she hurts another person, or herself any more." "Alright," said Spike, "Then let's go, before she gets suspicious." "Right," said Nina. And with a snap, they were gone. 


	15. The Return

"Hey, we're back!" Yelled Nina. "Hey," yelled back Faith, over the blasting music. Faith had turned on the TV and was now dancing to Christina Aguilera. "Dirrty, huh?" Said Nina. "What, you don't like it?" Questioned Faith, still dancing around. "You're considered like, the pop queen aren't you? Don't tell me you don't like this song? You can't deny her!" "I know, I know," laughed Nina, "Actually, I helped her write this song, and sing background vocals." "Really, that's awesome!" yelled Faith over the music. "Yeah," said Spike, staring at the TV, "I know what you mean." "Spike," Exclaimed Nina, "That's just, just wrong. Don't stare at her like that!" "Are you kidding me," asked Spike, "that's why people make these suggestive videos, to have people see them, in a new light." "Eww," said Nina, shaking her head. "So what happened with the council?" asked Faith. "Oh, they've decided Spike and I aren't as much of a threat as you are," said Nina calmly. "How much of a threat do they actually think I am?" Asked Faith. "Well, let's just say this," answered Nina lifting the potion bottle out of her pocket, "they thought Buffy needed reinforcements to help her win, or just not lose disgracefully." "Well, I say, we take and drink and show her our power," said Faith. "I absolutely agree," said Nina. "Let me pour the drinks." "Hey Faith," Asked Spike, "Wanna dance?" "Sure," answered Faith, as Beyonce's Crazy in Love video came on. As they were dancing, Nina went to pour the drinks. She poured the potion into each of the glasses, including Spikes. Being a vampire, the potion probably wouldn't have much effect on him. Then she remembered she had changed the label, but not the drink, if would still kill them if they drank it. So she mumbled to herself a spell to protect herself and Spike, and grabbed the drinks. She knew, just to be sure nothing would happen, they still shouldn't swallow it, not a drop. "Here we go," said Nina, walking back with the three glasses floating in her outstretched hand. "Spike, I know this potion won't do much for you, so you don't really have to swallow, it would only cause your system confusion." "Right," said Spike, getting her point and taking a glass as Faith had already done. "To undeniable victory!" yelled Faith raising her glass to her lips. Spike and Nina did the same, and all three took a sip. Spike took a quick glance at Nina before slowly letting the potion out of his mouth and back into the glass. Nina, not returning his glance, and not knowing what to do for Faith was staring at her, just swallowed the sip, and took another. Hopefully it won't kill me, she thought. Faith, following her lead, also took a sip, swallowed, and then drained the glass. Spike smiled and put his glass down, as did Nina. "What?" asked Faith. "Aren't you going to finish your drink Nina? You need to get your strength up." "My strength's just fine," answered Nina, "It's you that will have to work on your strength." "What are you talking about?" Asked Faith, looking at both Spike and Nina. "Well, see this bottle?" Asked Nina, pulling it from her pocket. "Yeah," answered Faith. "So." And then she realized what had happened. The bottle didn't read Death is Power, but Power to Death. "You played me!" She yelled. "I thought you were different, a real slayer, like me!" "You mean a real killer like you?" Asked Nina. "I heard about everything you stole, every life you took, all the people you murdered. Well, what can I say, what goes around comes around." "Spike," pleaded Faith, looking for someone on her side, "I can't believe you'd take part in this, you're worse then me, tell me you didn't want to poison me, tell me what the antidote is." "First of all," said Spike, "I haven't killed people recently, in the past I may have killed more then you, and I don't regret it, but I think I like this demon killing thing, and you seem to love killing humans. So I am not worse then you at the present time. Secondly, there is no antidote." "There's no antidote, murmured Faith. "That's right," said Nina. "You're going to die Faith. The potion gives you about 2 hours more to live. It slowly shuts down everything in your body that you don't need, and then works on the rest. The heart's the last to go. Enjoy the time you have, go have some fun. I'll come find you in a few hours." "You're leaving," Asked Faith. "I just thought of a song I want to record, I'll find you, don't worry," explained Nina. And without another word, she left. "You're not staying either," she said to Spike. "No," said Spike, "But you can stay here if you like. I'm going to go tell Buffy and the council there plan worked." And with that, Spike walked out the door. Faith was alone. 


	16. The Begining

"Where have you been?" Asked Jimmy, her manager, as Nina entered the studio. "First of all," she explained, "I told you today I would be visiting my friends. And secondly, you told me the only day I had to come in was tomorrow at nine." "Right," said Jimmy, looking confused. "So, how are your friends?" "Fine," answered Nina. "The Scooby gang's as great as ever, but this new girl Faith needed a reality check." "The Scooby gang?" Questioned Jimmy. "Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and Spike. sort-of. And Faith is like a stray missile, not part of the gang." Answered Nina. "Oh," said Jimmy, "So why are you here?" He asked, "If you don't have to come in until tomorrow." "Oh," remembered Nina, "while I was with my friends I thought of an idea for a song." "Alright," he exclaimed, "maybe another hit single?" "Maybe," she said. "All I know is the title though." "Really, what's that?" He asked. "Fighter."  
*** Meanwhile, Spike had only followed Nina out, but was now hiding behind a gravestone, waiting for Faith. He knew with all the killing she had done in the past, she wouldn't hesitate to try a massacre before she died. And sure enough, Faith emerged from the crypt within a matter of seconds from when he left, and headed in the direction of the Sunneydale library. Spike got  
up and followed her form a distance. He knew the first thing the potion would weaken would be her knack for sensing vampires, and then, it would weaken her strength. He figured it she didn't want to feel any pain; she would probably want Buffy to kill her before the potion did. Faith entered the school by kicking the door open; her strength hadn't lessened yet. But considering Spike was only 5 ft. away, she HAD already lost her ability to  
sense vamps. Spike waited until she had turned the corner to follow her down to the library. "Didn't take you long to come," said Buffy, turning as Faith entered. "I knew what I had to do," said Faith. "And what's that?" Questioned Buffy. "Kill you," said Faith. "Faith, I don't know if Nina told you or not, but your strength will probably leave you within the first half an hour." Warned Buffy. "Well, then I'll just have to rely on my brain to get me through." Answered Faith. "I hate to break it to ya," said Xander from where he was seated at the library table, "But I think that part of you went along time ago." "You want a piece of me too?" Snapped Faith. "I thought I already got one." Said Xander. "Well, then, you want some more?" Asked Faith. "No," said Nina, suddenly entering the room, and stopping to  
look at Spike, he shook his head, "I'll fight you." "I thought you were recording." Said Faith. "No we're recoding tomorrow, I just wrote down the  
lyrics." Explained Nina. "Well, I don't know how good you are in your world," said Faith now circling Nina, "But now you're entering my world of  
fighting and slaying. And if I'm gonna die, you're going with me."  
"Alright," said Nina, "let's go." 


	17. The End

And so they fought, for fifteen minutes straight at least. Flipping, kicking, and punching, knocking each other to the floor. But then, like Buffy said, just as Nina had pulled out her knife and taken it to Faith's throat, Faith's strength gave out. Instead of holding Nina's knife like she planned, her arms suddenly gave way. Nina tried to jerk the knife away, but because of the strength that was suddenly lost, and the fact that Faith had wanted to kill herself and suddenly grabbed the knife, there was no way of stopping it from jabbing her in the stomach, exactly where Buffy had gotten her the first time. Faith fell to the floor as Nina yanked the knife out. "Faith," said Nina, dropping to her knees. "I always knew I would go out fighting," said Faith, "in fact, I always wanted it. The glory of it all, knowing you weren't just sitting, waiting to die." "Well, then, how does it feel, know that you've finally done it?" Questioned Nina. "Five by five," murmured Faith. Her head suddenly dropped off to the side, Nina took her arm and checked her pulse. It beat three more times, and then, just stopped. "She's dead." Said Nina, standing up. "Finally," said one of the council, Xander jumped up. "Anyone want to go throw a party at the Bronze, in her honor of course?" "Sure," said Buffy, and the Scooby gang, including Giles, left. "We have to be getting back, you can get rid of the body?" Said the king councilman, whoever he was, Nina didn't know. She shook her head. "Great," He answered as her left. Spike and Nina were the only one's left in the room. "I know I agreed to be the one to kill her, but I suddenly wish I hadn't," said Nina. "I almost feel like I could've tried to help her get back on the right side of the line." "I know," said Spike. "But they wanted her dead, they wouldn't have excepted no for an answer." "I know," said Nina, "I just wish." "It's too late," Spike said. "Let's go." Nina snapped her fingers, the body disappeared, and Spike and Nina walked out into the night together, Nina feeling completely alone. 


	18. Back For More

Authors Note  
There is a sequel to this story entitled Back For More. It uses the same  
chapter titles but changes the plot quite a bit. If you liked this story  
please read and review Back For More.  
Thanks for your support! 


End file.
